Sin
by liuxue
Summary: Was it wrong to feel like this? Even though he knew that she would never feel the same for him? -Shadikal / Drabble (Non-cannon AU)


**Sin**

**Was it wrong to feel like this? Even though he knew that she would never feel the same for him? -Shadikal / Drabble**

* * *

He stared at the echidna girl for what seemed like a thousandth time that day. Of course, his behaviour would give away his secret right away, but he had always denied it. He knew the consequences that would fly his way if he had ever admitted his feelings. Being fired, possible jail sentence and he might even receive a beating. Maybe even a death sentence...

_Though, he knew that people would look down on him._

"Shadow, are you even listening to me?" He looked at his only friend, Rouge the Bat. Her hand was on her hip, which she had tilted up. Emerald eyes looked at Shadow with disappointment and anger. Of course he was not listening; he could not even hear her. It was her fault for bringing him to where _she_ and her friends were sitting.

"No," he never liked to beat around the bush. He found the procrastination annoying and utterly useless.

_Unless she was the one procrastinating, he would not mind that as much._

"Stop staring at Tikal and listen to me for a second," Rouge shouted. It was more of a silent shout directly aimed at him. Rouge had never liked to shout at him, knowing how soft he was inside. After Maria, he had told himself not to trust anybody. After Tikal stepped into his life some months ago, he could not help but have faith in her. It seemed like she was there to fill the empty hole in his heart Maria had caused. Like she was there to replace the hole Maria had caused.

_Something no one else but Tikal could possibly fix..._

Shadow rolled his eyes as Rouge stomped her feet and turned around to walk back to the staff room. A childish response from the ever-so-seductive girl had always humoured him. What nobody knew was that Rouge was only like that towards Knuckles. It made him chuckle a bit when all the other boys drop their jaws when they see her, yet she pays them no attention. It was ironic as the girls at that way around him. Unlike Rouge, he hated the attention. Only the attention from the female echidna could satisfy him.

Gathering all of his guts, he walked over to the tribal princess and scowled. She had only noticed her when the whole group, along with the whole cafeteria, quitted down and a pink hedgehog tapped her on her shoulder. When she turned around, Shadow could have just let himself go completely and smile back at the peace-loving tribal princess.

_He still didn't feel as confident as he should have_

"Hello Mr. Shadow! What might you need?" She asked so innocently. It was a trait of her's that he loved so tenderly. One of her many wonderful traits he might one day admit to himself.

"I just need you to come see me," he inwardly gulped to himself when he asked that. Of course he had nothing to worry about. He did not have to worry about the rejection; he was a level about her. She had to listen to him, unless she felt defiant that day, which is other thing Shadow loved about her. Her behaviour changes whenever other people are around. One day, his heart wishes to see that defiant part of her.

Tikal just nodded. She got up from her seat and waved goodbye to her friends before leaving with Shadow. Every bounce in her steps made Shadow love her even more.

**_Maybe he should not tell her how he feels, but admiring her from afar was good enough for him_**

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this one... It was originally supposed to be a side-story to 'School Life' if any of you remember. But then I had no idea how to continue it, so I deleted it just so I won't look back at it and say 'Sorry'. Though, I am going to say sorry now because there are one or two people that like it. I had planned to make Tikal come in at a later time but honestly, I grew bored of that idea really quickly. I felt like it was a cliché. So, take this scraped one-shot as a weak contribution to the Sonic the Hedgehog archive.  
**


End file.
